<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunted for sport by NYWCgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317272">Hunted for sport</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl'>NYWCgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May whump 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, death of a character, water whump 2020, ww-no.22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack arranges hunting trips for hunters looking for something special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May whump 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunted for sport</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet is written for the twenty second day of May’s month of whump.   The prompt was ‘hunted for sport’.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Jack’s hunting, how can I help you?’</p><p>‘I am looking for a special hunting challenge.’</p><p>‘Sure, that is my specialty, what are you looking for? Rhino, Elephant?’</p><p>‘How can I be sure you can deliver these exotic and endangered species?’</p><p>‘Well, if you called me, you must know my reputation. It is not like I advertise in the yellow pages. Who gave you my credentials?’ Jack lets annoyance bleed into his voice. He doesn´t have time for wannebees.</p><p>‘I am sorry, you are right. My name is Murdoc.’</p><p>‘It’s a pleasure, so how can I assist you? What are you looking for?’</p><p>‘I’m in search for a merman.’</p><p>Jack nods, even though the man can’t see him on the phone. It is not the first time he has heard such a request. He has built quite the reputation on them.</p><p>‘Merman are hard to come by, and they can put up a real fight. Are you sure you are up for it?’</p><p>‘Let me worry about the challenge and the money, can you deliver?’</p><p>‘That depends. Do you have specific preferences?’</p><p>‘What do you already have?’</p><p>‘As a matter of fact, I have a male, blond, blue eyes, blue-green tail.’</p><p>When he hears the little hitch in the man’s voice, he knows he is interested.</p><p>‘How old?’</p><p>‘I would say in human years between twenty five and thirty. He is in his prime, no diseases or injuries, no scarring.</p><p>‘Can I see him?’</p><p>‘Of course, leave me your number and I will call you back.’</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>‘I have the boy ready for display.’</p><p>‘Excellent, where do we meet?’</p><p>‘I will text you the coordinates, right now. See you in an hour.’</p><p>Jack disconnects the call and does a last check of the premises. No use to have unexpected guests interrupt their meeting. When he deems everything safe, he walks up to the small tank. Inside is the merman. The tank is too small for the kid to swim, not that he could with the restraints, but that is beside the point. The kid’s eyes burn with anger and he smiles at the kid.</p><p>He has some time left so he walks back to the kitchenette where he pours himself a cup of coffee. When the black SUV stops in front of the building, Jack checks everything one last time and then walks up to the buyer.</p><p>‘Good to see you back, Murdoc!’</p><p>‘Do you have him here?’</p><p>‘Follow me.’</p><p>Jack walks into the building, hyperaware of the man behind him. He is after all a hunter. When he opens the door and reveals the tank, the man practically drools in awe. A sort of maniacally smile appears on his face and Jack grins with a cocky smile.</p><p>‘By the look on your face, I’d say you like what you see.’</p><p>‘Oh, this is even better than what I expected. This will be the crown on my collection.’</p><p>‘So, let’s talk business, shall we?’</p><p>‘Wait, can I touch him?’</p><p>Jack looks skeptical, nobody has ever asked to touch one of the creatures they are about to hunt. They aren’t pets. This dude is weird in a bad way. He needs to get this sell and distance himself from this creep.</p><p>‘Sure, but remember, if you break it, you bought it.’</p><p>The man waves away his remark with an annoyed gesture. He steps closer to the tank and the merman pushes himself deeper to the bottom. Murdoc puts his hand in the water and the kid looks terrified and tries to make himself even smaller.</p><p>‘OK, that’s enough, this isn’t a petting zoo. How do you want to do this?’</p><p>‘What do you mean?’</p><p>‘Where do I release him so you can hunt him?’</p><p>Murdoc seems to think about it, he clearly didn´t think this through.</p><p>‘I have a cabin by a lake…’</p><p>‘This specimen is a salt-water species, so I wouldn’t recommend putting him in fresh water. It will spoil your fun and you won’t be able to take him to a taxidermist afterwards.’</p><p>‘True, good thinking, that is why you are so highly recommended, Jack.’</p><p>‘’Thank you. I can offer you a closed off bay of the coast. However it can make the hunt more difficult, depending how good a diver you are and weather conditions.’</p><p>‘Can you show it to me?’</p><p>‘Sure, hope in my truck and I’ll drive you up there.’</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Jack walks up to the tank. The merman glares at him.</p><p>‘It will soon be over, kid.’</p><p>Jack walks out, turning the lights down. Murdoc said he would transfer the money tonight. And Jack promised to organize everything as soon as the money is in his account. So he sits down at his desk, turning on the computer to check his bank account. The money is transferred, so he sends Murdoc a text.</p><p>‘The hunt is on.’</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Jack pulls out a struggling merman out of the tank in the back of the truck. He carries him towards the water where he cuts the restraints. He doesn´t want any marking on his body.  He can’t see Murdoc, who is standing behind him, but he knows he is watching everything with that sinister smile of his. The moment he release the kid, he dives straight down.</p><p>Jack turns around to face Murdoc, ‘Ready?’</p><p>‘Oh yes. Perfect!’</p><p>The man checks everything a last time, accepts his harpoon from Jack and puts his diving goggles on. He gives Jack a thumbs up  and then he dives in.</p><p>Jack watches the man dive down and smiles. This times he is the one with the sinister smile.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Murdoc dives in search of the merman. It is a gorgeous specimen and he is sure that he will make a gorgeous addition to his hunting trophy chamber.</p><p>He sees movement near a rock and quickly swims towards it. There is nothing, the kid is quick, when he reaches the outer boundaries of the bay, he can see a steel net, it goes all the way down. Jack has kept his promise, the kid can’t go anywhere, he turns around and can see the merman swimming about a hundred feet from him. He readies his harpoon, but instead of the kid swimming away from him, he seems to hesitate and come closer. That is just perfect. There are always animals that don’t get the hunting principle. Looks like the kid is the same. Maybe he can play a little with it, wound it, that will scare it.</p><p>The kid swims wearily closer and Murdoc lets him, grabbing the knife he is wearing around his lower leg. When the kid comes even closer he tries to cut it, but the merman holds his hand and it turns out he is freakishly strong. He tries to fire the harpoon, but it misfires and the kid pries it from his hand, letting it dwindle to the bottom. He looks at the kid and starts. He doesn´t look like the terrified young boy from earlier, he looks like a predator.</p><p>And just before he is attacked, Murdoc realizes, he wasn’t hunting, the kid was.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p>Jack waits on top of a rock. It has been some time, so he hopes Mac is alright. Murdoc didn´t see that Jack disabled the harpoon, just in case.</p><p>Mac suddenly pops his head above the water.</p><p>‘Hi Mac, good hunting?’</p><p>The kid smiles, ‘he was a bad hunter, but made a good meal. Thanks!’</p><p>‘You’re welcome Mac.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>